


Imagine You Have...

by ShiningDiamonds9



Series: chill summer [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, It's Kind of a Funny Story - Freeform, alternate version of the play, based off a true story, half horror, how you ask, it's half crack, michaels a dumbass, michaels mom is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Michael continued on talking, his expression changing to be more somber. "Problem is, Nate, y'know the guy at Spencer's? Yeah. He couldn't get any Mountain Dew Red in time. So we're gonna wing it."What he didn't tell Jeremy, is he did have a plan. He'd heard the tales of broken computers, and calculators.  Due to the SQUIP in his head, he couldn't directly tell Jeremy about his scheme. It was thoroughly planned out, mostly. Both his plan, and well, his backup.





	Imagine You Have...

**Author's Note:**

> for the #chillsummer challenge bc bmc is closing and my soul along with it.
> 
> this is somewhat based on a real story, like in the tags, how? don't worry about this. just know i'm just as much of a dumbass as michael "mlm" mell.
> 
> special thanks to the be em cee server, and especially kitty and spencer who will kill me when they wake up
> 
> prompt: s.q.u.i.p

"You came to see me in the play?"  
Jeremy looked completely shocked.

Michael flushed a little bit. He wished he'd prepared more, researched earlier, and just had more time for this. He didn't, though.

"Yeah! I told you I did my research."  
Jeremy's eyes seemed to light up when Michael said that, but he was soon to be very disappointed.

Michael continued on talking, his expression changing to be more somber. "Problem is, Nate, y'know the guy at Spencer's? Yeah. He couldn't get any Mountain Dew Red in time. So we're gonna wing it."

What he didn't tell Jeremy, is he did have a plan. He'd heard the tales of broken computers, and calculators. Due to the SQUIP in his head, he couldn't directly tell Jeremy about his scheme. It was thoroughly planned out, mostly. Both his plan, and well, his backup.

_Michael remembered what Jeremy said on Halloween._  
_"It's off."_  
_He'd analyzed Jeremy, even in those 5 minutes to figure out he was either drunk, panicked or both. The most likely of those things to turn off the SQUIP was alcohol. Michael tried to sneak a bottle of spiked lemonade from the fridge, but nothing gets past Mama Mell. "Michael, where are you taking that? You're not getting drunk, right?"_

_Michael didn't know what to say to that, and he decided it'd be better just to tell the truth._

_"So,uh,JeremytookasupercomputerdruganditusesoldsodatoshutitoffbutalcoholcanalsoturnitoffsoI'mbringingMike'slemonadetotheschoolplaysowecansavethentireschool."_

_His Mama looked so confused._

_"Mikey, you don't have to lie to me."_  
_Great job, Michael. He told the truth, but his Mama still doesn't believe him. Michael tried his best. "B-but that's the truth?" His Mama gave him a playful look. "Alright Mikey, use protection, and don't drive!" Michael groaned and walked out to his car._

Michael pulled out the water bottles he'd brought. Middlebourough really doesn't have any security, considering he brought one of those big jug bottles, completely full with hard lemonade.

"Here, Jer, get some water!" Jeremy reached his arm out and then flinched back as if someone grabbed him or he touched something hot. A look of pure fear wiped across Jeremy's face. Then, he started trying to fight Michael, and Michael jumped back and yelled at Jake.

"If I hold down Jeremy, can you make him drink this Mike's?" Jake should've been more confused, but he really wasn't. "Michael, that's a little suspicious, but so is this entire play, so whatever." Michael threw him the container and then he flinched like someone had shocked him.

"I'm finally living the upgrade! God, I love me!" Jake threw down his crutches and grabbed the bottle.  
He carefully untwisted the cap, staring directly at Michael. Without breaking eye contact, Jake dumped the entire thing into the sink.

Brooke and Chloe walked over to Jeremy in a freakish zombie-like tandem. "We just wanted you to know we're not mad anymore. Everything worked out fine. We'll be sisters forever! Jinx!"

Michael crawled across the floor, Apocalypse of the Damned style to grab the jug. Everything was empty.

Jenna Rolan stood in front of him, with all the other squipped zombies creating almost a hexagon figure around him. Even Christine. Jeremy would be so mad she got squipped too.

As if she was the final boss, her mouth opened to find a voice that was far too robotic to be her own. "I just wanted to be part of a group. Now, I finally am, and I won't let you take that away!"

It was time for Michael's Plan B. It was a crack idea that popped into his head, but here he was, out of options, and surrounded.

"Squip! I come to bargain!" A life or death situation, yet he still decided a Marvel reference was appropriate. It seemed fitting to Michael. All the zombies took a step forward as if controlled by a higher being. They presented as dead, emotionless as they all spoke _**"What do you ask for, Michael Mell?"**_ It almost reminded him of a Steven Universe episode he watched with Jeremy before everything went downhill. That might've just ruined that episode for him.

"I just want to ask a question," he said. A lot of hope was going to work in this. It was a slim chance, but he was going to do it.

 _ **"We have all the answers you speak, if you just join us."**_ The SQUIPs were trying to trick him. There was no chance of him getting out of it so it doesn't work anyways. He'd be squipped by force. It's a very slim success chance anyways.

"Fine, I'll join you. On the condition you answer my question first."

The entire hexagon raised an eyebrow, at once. It was terrifying. Michael had to keep up this wall though. He wouldn't let them get to him.

 _ **"Ask away, Michael Link Mell."**_ It still shocked him how they spoke. All one voice, from so many mouths. This needed to work. This had to work. He didn't have another choice. Nate wouldn't know what to do once he got it in. He had no chance, but he would try anyways.

"What is... 0 divided by 0?"

All the bodies gasped in a glitchy way. As if they were running on 15 frames per second instead of being real people.

A scream. Michael whipped around. Jeremy was screaming. Another. Michael did a full 180, to see Jenna screaming. Then Jake. Then Chloe. Then Brooke. Then Christine. Michael could've sworn he was screaming too. They passed out in the same order. Michael too passed out, probably from pure shock.

His last thought before everything went black. He'd done it.


End file.
